Wireless communication to and from hearing devices has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. In a crowded environment where audio is distributed to the crowd, for example in an airport or in a movie theatre, it is known to stream audio via a telecoil solution having a limited bandwidth with limited possibilities of separating different audio streams. The limited transmission range of known transmitters is a limiting factor for a user moving in a larger area, e.g. an airport. Further, the limited battery power of hearing devices compared to e.g. a smartphone, sets a limit to the possibilities of wireless communication.